kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galacta Knight
|ability = Sword (from cutter-like projectiles) |category = Final Boss |caption = Kirby Super Star Ultra artwork }} Galacta Knight is said to be one of the greatest warriors who ever lived. He serves as a hidden boss in Kirby Super Star Ultra and Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Physical Appearance Galacta Knight is greatly similar to Meta Knight. He has a hot-pink body, which is slightly darker than Kirby's skin color, dark red eyes, and wears whitish-platinum armor with two golden horns rising up from the top of his mask. He also wears what can be more accurately termed "shoes" than boots. Unlike Meta Knight's boots, these do not fully cover his legs, as can more clearly be seen in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Galacta Knight is roughly the same size as his counterparts, Meta Knight and Kirby, although he was somewhat larger in his appearance in Kirby Super Star Ultra. His mask has a vertical and horizontal opening as opposed to Meta Knight (who only has a horizontal opening in his mask), as well as a yellow strap around his head. Galacta Knight also features feathered, angelic wings as opposed to Meta Knight's cape (which can transform into leathery bat-like wings). Galacta Knight wields a powerful pink lance (as opposed to Meta Knight's sword), and also carries a white shield with a pink four-pointed star in Kirby Super Star Ultra, but in Kirby's Return to Dream Land he has a four-pointed yellow star on his shield along with a pink ring near the outer edge. Galacta Knight's eyes are noticeably more rectangular than Meta Knight's eyes. Games ''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' .]] In his first appearance, Galacta Knight shows up as the final boss of Meta Knightmare Ultra, and then as the penultimate boss of The True Arena (in which he fights Kirby before the match with Marx Soul). In Meta Knightmare Ultra, Meta Knight gathers the planets' stars to summon Nova and wishes to become stronger by fighting the greatest warrior in the galaxy. Nova recalls that Galacta Knight was sealed away for fear that his powers were too great, so it in turn summons Galacta Knight from his crystallized prison to do battle. Galacta Knight's attacks are all variants of the attacks Meta Knight used when he fought Kirby in the Revenge of Meta Knight game. He can also summon alternately-colored versions of Axe Knights, Javelin Knights, Mace Knights, and Trident Knights to help him. Galacta Knight can jump off screen and dash by at high speed, much like Meta Knight. Meta Knight can do this by using Meta Quick and fly around and damage him either by slashing or by wings (Meta Knight's bat-like wings can damage while hovering). His lance can also shoot out a deadly beam whip that directs in either a clockwise or counterclockwise direction that causes damage, even while guarding. In addition, he summons tall, skinny flames from the ground. However, the player can see where the fire is about to erupt by looking at the ground. He also sends out a giant tornado or uses Mach Tornado, a move normally used by Meta Knight, although it lasts longer and it appears he has more control over it, as he can more accurately follow the opponent while spinning around, thus making it much harder to avoid. His shield also sends off a yellow energy projectile that is similar to the Cutter power, only it shoots forward and doesn't spin back. If Kirby manages to swallow this, it will give Kirby the Sword ability. Other attacks consist of him flying and attacking the enemy with his lance. The most powerful lance move is a variation of an attack used by Meta Knight, which is a multi-jabbing attack where Galacta Knight remains motionless for a brief moment and then stabs the area directly in front of him a multitude of times with his lance, causing severe damage even when guarding. Unlike Sword Kirby's multisword attack, this attack does not cause any knockback, effectively trapping the player until the attack ends. After using an attack, he stands still for a few seconds, allowing the player to cause him some damage. When Galacta Knight is defeated, he flickers white and retreats. In Meta Knightmare Ultra, he flies unstably in space, then disappears unarmed in a bright flash. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Galacta Knight only makes an appearance in The True Arena — specifically Round 13. He is fought in a crystalline arena in what appears to be located within the realm of Halcandra. In this appearance, Galacta Knight is said to be the most powerful warrior in the galaxy from another dimension. Galacta Knight utilizes moves yet again from Meta Knight's own repertoire of moves, all of which have their own little twist to them. Galacta Knight now possesses his own variation of the Knight Beam; he will conjure and release three Knight Beams at ground level, four at a higher elevation, and then five at the top of the screen. He may perform a more lethal version of this move by flying into the background and summoning twelve Knight Beams to rain upon the battlefield (they may shower from either the right side or the left). Galacta Knight's Triple Slash is the same as Meta Knight's, but his Multithrust has a slight tweak; the boss will perform this if he is blocking with his shield, and the last thrust will fire off a crescent-shaped wave. His Piercing Slash is relatively the same as Meta Knight's. His Knight Spin has no horizontal momentum, but will fire an energy wave at the player(s) when it contacts the ground. His Down Thrust and his Up Thrust are the same as Meta Knight's. He also gains a Spin Slash as his charge up move, releasing an orange aura as he spins in a twister-like motion. Galacta Knight's Shuttle Loop is also tweaked, as he can bounce off the ground, leaving a star behind, before coming back around for a second dive. Galacta Knight can perform his Ground Twister by striking his lance into the ground. When Galacta Knight is backed into a corner, many of his infamous techniques return, and he powers up his previously used attacks. His Revolution Beam makes its return, functioning similarly to its earlier incarnation. Galacta Knight's Ground Columns also return, but no longer possess their fiery properties; he can perform this move consecutively in different positions with the appearance of lightning bolts. Lastly, Galacta Knight's Mach Tornado makes its grand reappearance, still as dangerous and accurate as before. ''Kirby Triple Deluxe While Galacta Knight makes no physical appearance in-game, he does appear in minor cameos. He can be seen in the audience of the "Kirby Master!" cutscene alongside other enemies such as Magolor and Marx. Galacta Knight also appears in this game as a rare keychain. Related Quotes Trivia *Unlike Meta Knight, Galacta Knight hovers in the air; Kirby can thus dodge his lance slash, his lance beam, and his multistab just by ducking. *The video of him (#28) in the Theater is called Galactic Knight in ''Kirby Super Star Ultra, which is his Japanese name. *Galacta Knight's pause description in Kirby's Return to Dream Land mentions that he is the most powerful warrior in the galaxy, even though Meta Knight and Kirby have taken this title presuming the expanded events of Kirby Super Star Ultra are canonical. **Or he is still the "most powerful warrior in the galaxy" but not the greatest, having more sword moves than Meta Knight and Kirby. *In the Kirby's Return to Dream Land "Kirby Master" Video, Galacta Knight is in the audience, seen to the left of Magolor in the front row. In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Magolor has Galacta Knight on his right and Marx to his left, in a center row further behind. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Galacta Knight runs across the ground instead of hovering as he did in Kirby Super Star Ultra. *Galacta Knight's mask and wing also appear on a golden statue along with a Meta Knight equivalent as a Stone transformation in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the cross on his shield was originally purple rather than gold. *In the first half of Galacta Knight's fight in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Landia's battle music is heard. After his health is halfway gone, a remixed version of his battle music from Kirby Super Star Ultra takes over. This is similar to Masked Dedede and Dark Meta Knight's Revenge in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, in which a remix of their original themes is heard during the second phase. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Galacta Knight also appears as a rare keychain. *Dark Meta Knight's pause description in Kirby: Triple Deluxe describes Dark Meta Knight as the "shadow of the strongest warrior", hinting that the title has been taken from Galacta Knight. However, it should be noted that Galacta Knight has been referred to as the greatest and the most powerful, not the strongest. *Galacta Knight appears as a cameo in the Kirby Master cutscene in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, sitting next to Magolor and Marx. Gallery GK.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Galacta Knight HD.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Galacta Knight HD 2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Galacta Knight Crystal.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Sprites Image:GalactaknightKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' de:Ultra-Knight Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Sword Enemies